


I could be your Fantasy

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Big Booty, Butt Slapping, Dream Sex, F/M, Fantasizing, Fellatio, Flirting, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Ogling, Riding, Ryu Helps Cammy, Teaching, Wet Dream, Woman on Top, standing up sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: When helping Cammy goes into a steamy flirtation, Cammy has a dream about Ryu that makes it come true. After the dream, she comes to see him again.
Relationships: Ryu/Cammy White
Kudos: 1





	I could be your Fantasy

Cammy is putting up the weapons, Ryu comes by and watches her bending over. "Do you need a little help on it?" said Ryu. "Uhh, sure. I think." said Cammy. "Here, let me." said Ryu as he touches Cammy's arm affectionately before helping her putting up the last heavy weapon in the shelf.

"Thanks, Ryu... I wasn't even expecting you to help, but thanks." said Cammy.

"You're welcome, I'm all in good hands, always." Said Ryu. "Do you?" said Cammy. "Yep, there's lint on your thigh." said Ryu. "Is it?" said Cam. "I got it." said Ryu. Ryu wipes the lint off of Cammy's thigh with his hand, making her butt jiggle. Ryu looks at her butt making a slight jiggle. "Why, hello there..." said Ryu, looking at her butt. "Excuse me?" said Cammy, blushed. "Oh sorry, it's gone." said Ryu. "Thanks, again... Did you just looked at my bum?" said Cammy. "Well, I had to admit that you got nice thighs. I just can't help it." said Ryu. Cammy crosses her arms, smiled with a small laugh. "Don't get me wrong, I'm just saying that you look curvy. I'm hypnotized by your body. I would like to get to know you more, even though you contacted me for a mission. Don't get angry with me, I'm just saying that you are beautiful inside out." said Ryu before he takes a look at Cammy's butt again and leaves.

Cammy is slightly shocked of what Ryu said about her body, she then smiles and bit her lip with arousal.

This evening, Cammy is laying on a ground, watching the sky. Cammy thinks about Ryu, fantasizing sexually.

In her dream, it starts with naked Ryu thrusting into naked Cammy in missionary. Cammy dug her nails on his back, moaning. They kissed while having passionate, hot sex. It goes into standing up sex after missionary, Ryu holds Cammy's butt while thrusting and Cammy wrapped her arms on his neck. After standing sex, Cammy rides on top of Ryu. 

After daydreaming, Cammy thinks about visiting Ryu to make a dream come true. 

"Ryu, I'll be coming for you." said Cammy.


End file.
